


HQ Crack Snippets

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random story featuring innocent boys's pure love, a kind gesture, a forbidden passionate love, and some crazy love driven by man lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HQ Crack Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Dump fic

**First Snowy Kiss (TsukiHina)**  
  
It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Shoyou and Kei went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Shoyou hit Kei in his head with a big perfect ice ball. It hurt a lot, but Shoyou kissed it gently and then it was all better.  
  
Then the two children decided to make a snow man.  
  
"We'll make a really big snow man!" Shoyou said.  
  
"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Kei said. "That would be more unique and politically correct." Kei suggested, always being too smart and analytic even for his age.  
  
"I know," Shoyou said. "We can make a snow bear. That way, we don't have to worry about gender."  
  
So they rolled the snow up happily and made a beautiful snow bear. Shoyou put on the eyes to the snow bear. The bear was almost as big as Kei.  
  
"It looks beautiful," Shoyou said in admiration. "But it seems like it's missing something."  
  
"Here," Kei said and held up a red Santa hat. "I found this on the cabinet." He put the hat onto the fish's head.  
  
The two children look at their creation in delight. Kei gazed upon the smiling sight of Shoyou and couldn’t help it but be mesmerized with his friend. Without thinking, Kei leaned down to give a peck on Shoyou’s red fluffy cheek but it was also at the same time that Shoyou tilted his head to the side. So instead of the cheek, the kiss landed on Shoyou’s lips.  
  
Both boys blushed at what happened but they cannot deny that none of them hate it. It was their very first kiss among the other kisses that will they share in the future.

  
**The Owl Prince (BokuAka)**  
  
Koutarou was walking through a lovely meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he noticed a white baby owl in the ground.  
  
Koutarou skipped over to see the dear thing and was surprised to find that he was hurt! A needle had pierced his fragile little tail and he whimpered kindly with the pain.  
  
"My fragile little friend," Koutarou said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the needle, as careful as he could. The owl looked to be more in pain and Koutarou's heart ached. "You'll be all right," Koutarou whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Keiji and you can live with me forever."  
  
Scooping Keiji up in his hands, Koutarou carried him home putting him in a plastic bag filled with water. He put him in a small bed and put him in his room. For seven days and seven nights, Koutarou nursed Keiji, feeding him food and givinghim vitamins.  
They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Koutarou hurried home so he could see Keiji. It gave him a happy feeling whenever Keiji tilted his hair.  
  
Then one night, Keiji looked up at Koutarou and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a perfect prince."  
  
Koutarou screamed happily, he was so surprised. How could an owl talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.  
  
"You're not dreaming," Keiji said. "Kiss me."  
  
"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Koutarou said and kissed Keiji on his head. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a perfect prince! With a crown and everything!  
  
"I'm Prince Keiji," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."  
  
"Is it really you?" Koutarou said.  
  
"See?" Keiji said and showed Koutarou the scar from the needle on his legs. Then he kissed Koutarou and they tumbled on the bed and did a lot of very naughty things, some of them involving sexy groans.  
  
"I love you," Keiji said when they were done. Koutarou clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after.  
  
  
**Family** **Secret (OiSuga)**  
  
Tooru and Koushi were celebrating their 100th day as a couple. Tooru being the romantic, he prepared everything to make this the most romantic and happiest day for both of them. They had a candlelight dinner, and he made sure to give Koushi the white roses he loves. But what intrigued Tooru that night, is that Koushi does not look happy by this hour.  
  
"My darling," Koushi said, stroking Tooru's hair, "I have something to tell you…” Tooru paid a little more attention to Koushi but he was not liking the stares Koushi is giving him “I can’t be with you anymore…" Koushi said.

  
“Why? Don’t you love me anymore?”  
  
“I love you! I truly do. And I want to be with you!”  
  
“Then why are you saying such things?”  
  
Instead of answering Tooru, Koushi gave him a piece of paper. Tooru took it from Koushi and read what was written there.  
  
"It's a page from mother’s diary. It says...it says that you're my brother." Koushi said.  
  
They stared at each other in mixed emotions. Tooru's eyes are blank as to Koushi’s are beginning to water. Now what will happen to them? Rightfully, they should stop their relationship… but…  
  
And then without hesitation at all, Tooru casually burned the diary page in the candle. Koushi just stared at Tooru who looks enjoying what he is doing to the damn paper.  
  
"Problem solved!" Tooru said and kissed Koushi happily. "No matter what, I had already fallen for you, my Koushi."

  
Koushi smiled. “So do I, my Tooru.”  
  
The page from the diary was long forgotten and never did they tell another soul.  
  
And then they kissed each other all night long…And they made love all night long too.  
  
  
**Beautiful Stranger** **(KuroDai)**  
  
  
The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Tetsurou strode along the path, trying to reach for the Black Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Sword of Light, he was tasked to defeat the evil Daishou who had conquered Karakoma Kingdom and has put all Karakoma people to misery.  
  
A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his sword just in time to face a beautiful man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled. The man struck in speed, and Tetsurou barely raised his shield to meet the attack. They fought long and ferociously.  
  
At last, Tetsurou found himself forced to one knee, the man's dagger pressed to neck. "I am Daichi, knight of Karakoma Kingdom." he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Sword of Light. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you on your death."  
  
But Tetsurou had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his sword with a twist, overpowered Daichi and pinned him to the ground. "What you say now?" Tetsurou said, looking down upon him.  
  
Daichi's head shimmered like the moon and the stars. "I have underestimated you, Tetsurou. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."  
  
Tetsurou's desire was enflamed. His member throbbed and all his thoughts were to do Daichi. Losing all his control, Tetsurou leaned down and forcefully kissed Daichi and in surprise Daichi just responded as fiercely. The kiss was hot and passionate. In no time, all their clothes are taken out from their bodies that left them naked in the woods.  
  
They came together in a beautiful and passionate orgasmic pleasure, and their lovemaking was as ferocious as their battle, and also much louder. When they had finished their first round, they laid in the ground for a while in heavy breathing forgetful of all but their pervert love.  
  
"We will stay together forever," Daichi said, and they began all over again.  
  
And so, Tetsurou did not make it to the Black Castle ever, Daishou and the forces of evil overwhelmed Karakoma Kingdom and nobody was happy ever again, except for Tetsurou and Daichi of course.


End file.
